Un Amor Inmortal
by iaratwilighter
Summary: Ya pasaron 4 años y Nessie ya paro de crecer y parece una joven de 18 años, los Cullen siguen viviendo en Forks, por lo que ella simula ser una hija adoptiva mas de Carlisle y Esme. Sigue saliendo con Jacob y su relacion mejora cada dia hasta que luego de algo inesperado, comienzas las discuciones familiares y los problemas con los vulturis... que pasara con esta historia de amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**El cumpleaños de Jacob: La pesadilla**

Salía del cine con un balde de palomitas en las manos, Jacob estaba a mi lado, me puso su brazo sobre los hombros, me atrajo hacia él y me dio un beso apasionado. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, nos miramos y unas pequeñas carcajadas salieron de nuestras bocas. Caminamos hacia el aparcamiento para buscar el auto, estaba todo muy oscuro, mientras abría la puerta sentí un olor a humano, no me sorprendió, ya que creí que era alguien que venía a buscar su auto, pero me voltee a ver por curiosidad, al hacerlo, un hombre de unos 30 años me tomo del cuello y apunto a Jacob con un arma calibre 22, este se dio vuelta y levanto las manos para que el ladrón se diera cuenta de que el no lucharía, pero el malviviente le disparo de todos modos, me empujo contra el suelo y se escapo con el auto de Jake. Me levante y me acerque a gatas hacia Jacob, al tocarlo me di cuenta de que estaba muy quieto, apenas si respiraba, al ver su herida me di cuenta que no sanaba, sino que cada vez sangraba más… entonces lo comprendí, la etapa de lobo había pasado, Jacob ya no era un morfo, era humano, y estaba muriendo.  
-Jacob, Jacob- grite desesperada.  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su corazón había dejado de latir, comencé a golear sus costillas con la esperanza de que volviera a correr sangre por sus venas.  
-¡No, no me abandones!- suplique entre sollozos- ¡Por favor, por favor! Jacob, Jacob…  
Desperté, con el toque de una fría y amorosa mano en el hombro.  
-Renesmee, ya, ya paso- dijo con su voz tranquilizadora- todo está bien.  
-Es que fue demasiado real- solloce, limpiando mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano.  
-Lo sé, lose pero…  
-No, no lo sabes- la interrumpí furiosa- tu no lo has visto.  
-Entonces muéstramelo- dijo con inmensa comprensión.  
Toque su cara y le mostré con lujo de detalle la horrenda pesadilla. Todos los años tenía los mismos sueños, con distinto escenario, distintos personajes y accidentes, pero siempre el mismo resultado: Jacob moría. Siempre en su cumpleaños, para recordarme que con cada año que pasaba Jacob se acercaba mas y mas al momento de su muerte. En algún momento de su vida, estaría lo suficientemente en paz como para abandonar su espíritu lobo, dejaría de ser inmortal, y yo, lo perdería para siempre.  
Aleje la mano de la mejilla de mi madre y la mire a los ojos, vi todo el terror y la angustia en ellos, ella también temía que ese día llegara, después de todo Jake es su mejor y más leal amigo de toda la vida. Me seco una lagrima del cachete, en ese momento me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente.  
-No llores- me dijo con un tono consolador- vuelve a dormir que todo estará bien- prometió.  
Pero yo estaba muy nerviosa como para volver a dormirme.  
-Si quieres toco el piano para ti- dijo mi padre, esto hizo que me sobresaltara, se movía tan despacio que no podía oírlo nunca, y tampoco podía dejarme llevar por su olor, ya que lo tenía impregnado en mi piel.  
-Eso me gustaría- respondí algo esperanzada, tal vez la nana de mi madre lograra calmarme lo suficiente para dejarme dormir un rato mas, a las 10 me encontraría con Jacob para celebrar juntos su cumpleaños, ¿y si solo quedaban unas cuantas horas? ¿Que hora era?  
-Son las 4 am.- dijo mi padre contestando a mi pregunta mental- deberías dormir un poco- sugirió, y se fue a tocar.  
La melodía era hermosa, pero inútil, cada vez que lograba cerrar los ojos, revivía la escena, rodeada por sangre, en que le disparaban a Jacob.  
A las 7 am. Decidí que era completamente estúpido intentar dormir; por lo que me levante a desayunar. Al terminar me puse un conjunto de vestido y zapatos sin taco blancos, que servían para toda ocasión, ya que no sabía que tenía planeado mi novio (llamaba así a Jake desde los 5 años, cuando tenía la apariencia de una chica de 15) para el día de hoy.  
Al terminar fuimos a la casa de mis abuelos. Todos nos saludaron, mis tías Alice y Rosalie elogiaron mi conjunto, mis abuelos nos abrazaron y mi tío Emmett nos invito a ir al día siguiente a jugar béisbol, ya que mi tía "duende" vio que llovería muy fuerte por la noche. El único que no se acerco a mí ni a mi mama fue Jaspe, no hacía falta tener el poder para leer las mentes que tenía mi padre para saber que mi clima emocional hacia que él se pusiera mal.

A las 8:30 fui a la casa de Jacob para estar allí a las 9 en punto. Al llegar toque la puerta y Billy salió a atenderme.  
-Hola Renesmee, ¿como estas?- dijo con tono cortes.  
-Hola Billy, bien ¿y tú?- salude- mm, ¿esta Jacob?- pregunte señalando un escaleras que quedaban enfrente de la puerta.  
En el tiempo que paso desde la llegada de Rachel, y ella decidiera mudarse, la convivencia se torno algo incomoda, ya que reich no tenia habitación ni intimidad, construyeron la parte de arriba, que consistía en una pequeña habitación y un baño, Jacob se quedo con eso, y su hermana con su habitación.  
-Si, se está cambiando- contesto como si no tuviese importancia- si quieres sube.  
-Gracias.  
Subí y toque la puerta de su cuarto.  
-Adelante- se oyó su voz.  
Entre y vi todo su dorso desnudo, mientras miraba dos camisetas, decidiendo cual usar. Mis ojos recorrieron y admiraron cada centímetro de su increíble figura. El volteo a verme y quedo sorprendido al ver que era yo.  
-Creí que llegarías en 10 minutos- se excuso.  
-Si, lo siento, no calcule bien el tiempo que tardaría en llegar,- le dije- es que quería estar contigo, ¿acaso te molesto?-hice un puchero teatral.  
Soltó una risotada ante mi expresión.  
-Tu nunca me molestarías- dijo abrazándome.  
-¿Que haremos hoy?- le pregunte curiosa  
-Pensaba en ir a Port Angels a almorzar, ver una película y luego si nos queda tiempo ir a la playa- menciono cada punto alzando los dedos.  
-No quiero ir al cine,- solté recordando la pesadilla- refiero pasar todo el día en la playa  
-Entonces playa será- asintió.  
-Pero… sigue en pie la invitación a almorzar, ¿verdad?  
-Claro- rio entre dientes

Bajamos las escaleras luego de que le hiciera a Jake ponerse una camiseta negra con rayas gris claro, nos despedimos de Billy y salimos de la casa. Jacob hizo que me quedase parada frente a la puerta y se interno en el bosque y en un instante volvió arrastrando una motocicleta.  
-Iremos a Port Angels... ¿en esto?- pregunte señalando el vehículo.  
-Eres inmortal, ¿y te da miedo subirte a una moto?- se mofó.  
-Algo- reconocí.  
-Tranquila, no pasara nada- prometió.  
Me subí a la moto y partimos a Port Angels.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Reviews! :DDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El cumpleaños de Jacob: Port Angels

El viaje a Port Angels fue tranquilo y en un agradable silencio. Luego de un largo rato de esconder mi cara en la espalda de Jacob para no ver como todo se difuminaba con la velocidad, decidi arriesgarme y la levante. En verdad me estaba perdiendo de mucho en esos minutos, era hermoso sentir el viento en la cara y saber que nada me ocurriria estando sentada detrás de el y abrazada a su cintura.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, Jake freno en el aparcamiento de un restaurante y desprendio dulcemente mis manos y se bajo conmigo de la moto.

Caminamos unos metros hasta llegar a un restaurante llamado _La bella Italia_. Por alguna razon el nombre me resultaba familiar. Cerre los ojos en un intento de recordar donde lo habia oido antes.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Jacob sacandome de mis cavilaciones

-Si, es muy lindo- asenti alegre- pero se que lo conozco- dije frustrada por mi falta de memoria.

-Es posible- reconocio- tu madre me lo recomendo.

Una lamparita se encendio sobre mi cabeza. Mis adres me contaron que en ese hermoso lugar habian tenido su primra cita, si se la podia llamar asi.

Entramos al restaurante, en el cual nos atendio una chica muy bonita, cabello oscuro y ondulado, ojos de color verde grisaceo, y unos labios carnosos; apenas estaba maquillada con un poco de rubor, delineador y una muy fina capa de brillo de labios.

-Buenos dias, bienvenidos a_ La bella Italia_- saludo en tono cortes- mi nombre es Natacha y sere su camarera, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

-Hola, tengo una reservación a nombre de Jacob Black- dijo Jacob tomando mi mano, como si la reserva fuese para mi.

Natacha reviso una lista que tenia enfrente suyo y al encontrar el nombre de Jake dijo.

-Por aquí por favor- nos guio hasta una mesa que se encontraba justo en medio de una sala donde habia varias mesas ya ocupadas, la mayoria por parejas de nuestra edad. Nos pusimos comodos, y ordenamos una coca cola cada uno, y para almorzar, una lasaña para dos.

La comida estaba exquisita, Jake contaba anecdotas, chistes, cualquier cosa, y con eso yo reia, y el se contagiaba de mi risa, y al final ambos terminabamos muertos de risa con todo el restaurante mirandonos.

Al terminar de comer volvimos a La Push, caminamos sin rumbo fijo por la orilla, con el mar mojandonos los pies. Hablabamos y nos carcajeabamos de cualquier cosa, todo era perfecto, hasta que por un chiste tonto de mi parte, Jacob me tiro al mar, toda mi ropa quedo empapada…

-¡Jacob, eres un idiota!- le grite demaciado furiosa por su infantilismo- no uede ser que seas tan infantil.

-Oh, por favor nessie, no fue para tanto- dijo divertido

-Al menos levantame- le exigi extendiendo mi mano.

-Claro- dijo tomando mi mano.

La tome y tire de ella, mi novio cayo al lado mio, yo rei con ganas de mi venganza

-Ja ja, muy graciosa, ¿y ahora quien es la infantil?- me tiro en cara

-Cayate- le conteste, tirandole agua al rostro

Nos divertimos durante un largo rato, hasta que vimos que ya casi anochecia. Corrimos a su casa, Rachel estaba alli.

-Hola Raich- la salude

-Hola Nessie- se volvio a su hermano- hola Jake- nos observo por un segudo- ¿por que estan tan mojados?

-No preguntes- le dijo Jacob- oh, Rachel, ¿tienes ropa para renesmee?

-Si, ven- me dijo y nos dirigimos a su cuarto.

Me dio una remera de tirantes de color azul, una falda de seda blanca y unos zapatos que rechace ya que los mios estaban bien.

-Gracias- agradeci, y subi al baño de Jake para bañarme.

Me bañe rapido y sali para dejarle el baño a Jacob. Al bajar me di cuenta de que Paul habia llegado, y que estaba en un momento intimo con Rachel, por lo que subi para no interrumpirlos.

Luego de un rato llegaron los Clearwaters con Billy y con Charlie, luego Embri y Quil y mas tarde Sam con Emily y su manada, todos con sus irisaciones, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jacob. Como no habia tanto espacio en la casa, decidimos salir afuera y hacer una fogata, cuando salimos, vi a mis padres y a mis abuelos parados en la puerta. Venian al cumpleaños de jacob y de todos los demas quileutes, todos los años desde la "pelea" con los vultiris; normalmente un hombre lobo se sentiria incomodo con un vampiro presente, ni hablar de cuatro, pero por el contrario, todos se sentian a gusto alli.

La fiesta estuvo muy divertida: anecdotas, leyendas quileutes, chistes, etc, una velada fantastica.

Cuando la fiesta termino y todos se fueron le dije a mi familia que luego iria a casa, ellos acetaron y yo subi al cuarto con Jacob, tenia planeado un ultimo acontecimiento para esa noche.

* * *

**Es corto, lo se :c pero los proximos seran mas largos ;) Reviews para continuar :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**El cumpleaños de Jacob: La noche magica**

Subimos a la habitación tomados de la mano, y una vez alli, tome un par de mantas del armario y las tire por la ventana. Ese gesto significaba que queria ir a su garaje, algo que haciamos cuando queriamos estar solos sin tener que preocuparnos por desertar a Billy, o por que el nos escuchara.

Me di la vuelta para verle la cara. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de complicidad, como si el tambien hubiese pensado en lo mismo.

Se apresuro a salir por la ventana, y yo me tire detrás de el, para caer en sus brazos. Tomamos las mantas y nos dirigimos en una carrera a su garaje.

Me gano por escasos centrimetros.

Nos tiramos contra su wols vagen, acomodamos las mantas en el piso, y al terminar nos sentamos en ellas. Nos miramos fijamente, era obvio que ambos pensabamos y queriamos lo mismo; pero no sabiamos como empezar.

Senti como las mariposas danzaban en mi estomago, de pura emocion. Si el no se movia en cinco segundos juro que enloqueceria. Los segundos pasaron, en un silencio que, con el tiempo, comenzo a volverse demasiado incomodo, estaba claro que el primer paso lo daria yo.

Me acerque lentamente a el, hasta que nuestras caras quedaron a escasos centrimetros de distancia, y sin mas, pose mis labios sobre los suyos, al principio se sorprendio, pero de inmediato me resondio mi gesto. Abri su boca y deje que mi lengua se abriera paso por ella, el lo tomo de buena forma, e imito mi acto. Tome su nuca y lo acerque mas hacia mi, el acariciaba mis brazos de arriba abajo, y abrazandome junto aun mas nuestros cuerpos.

De repente me solto y se alejo ¿Qué diablos hice?

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte soprendida y algo decepcionada.

-Esto… Nessie- dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas- si seguimos asi, pasara a majores y…

-¡Y eso quiero!-lo interrumpi divertida al darme cuenta que no habia frenado porque yo hiciera algo mal.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto incredulo

-Para eso te traje aquí- dije señalando a mi alrededor.

Volvi a besarlo con la misma pasión que antes. El, ya convencido, me devolvió el beso igual mas excitado que yo. Tome nuevamente su nuca y lo acerque mas a mi, el rodeo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos tiro de mi, de modo que nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados. Deslizo sus manos hasta mi cadera, tomo mi remera y me la saco con un rapido movimiento, en ese momento nos separamos escasos centímetros para tomar un poco de aire. Yo aproveche para quitarle la camiseta.

Nuestros cuerpos ardian mucho mas que lo normal. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban en un baile sin fin.

De repente senti un tiron en mi espalda, y mi sosten volo por los aires hasta el otro extremo del garaje.

Jacob deslizo sus manos abrasadoras desde mi espalda hacia mis pezones desnudos, acariciandolos. Luego bajo y comenzo a subir mi pollera para sacarmela por arriba; levante mis brazos ara facilitarle el trabajo, y ni bien el termino, los baje ara quitarle los pantalones. El me ayudo, y con dos rapidos tirones se los quito (y por sus transformaciones, se habia acostumbrado a no usar calzoncillos, por lo que eso no fue problema). En cuanto a mi ropa, con dos no tan fuertes manotazos por mi parte, quedo hecha jirones.

Con un ligero empujoncito, Jake me tiro al piso, quedando yo debajo de el. Senti mi corazon latir tan rapido que crei que los latidos se escuchaban hasta en la casa. Al darse cuenta de esto, la boca de Jacob se deslizo por mi menton, bajando lenta y placenteramente por mi cuello, hasta mis senos, de mis senos a mi vientre, y de mi vientre a mi entrepierna. En ese momento, empezaron los palpitos en ese lugar de mi anatomia.

Sin despegar la boca de mi cuerpo, esta volvio a la mia, luego de hacer el recorrido anterior.

Con un agil movimiento de caderas, su miembro entro al orificio de mi pelvis. Fue una sensación tan agradable, una gran oleada de calor recorrio mi cuerpo. Creo que mi temperatura corporal superaba los 60ºC, pero no me importaba, ya que este era el mejor momento de toda mi existencia.

Me penetro una, dos, mil veces, hasta que luego de varias horas, ambos quedamos exhaustos.

Nos separamos, muy a nuestro pesar y nos acariciamos un poco mas, hasta que, sin saberlo, me quede dormida.


End file.
